My New Dorm Mate?
by Stez
Summary: Two years after the Second Wizarding War, Hermione and her friends go to Hogs Hallow Academy, a wizarding University. Hermione is surprised to find that her new dorm mate is Draco Malfoy, and she'll be living with him for the whole year! How will she ever survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione started to pack up her belongings. She was so excited to be going to her new University. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were also going to be there, so it was going to be really fun. After a few hours, all of Hermione's things were in boxes around her and she shrunk them down so they could fit in a bigger box. Hermione went to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder inside. "Hogs-Hallow Academy." she said cheerily. She threw all her things inside and then finally stepped through.

Ginny was in the Fireplace Room and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Hermione pop out of her fireplace. "Merlin! You're here early." she said, standing up and cocking her head. Her wavy red hair and bright blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. Hermione could see that she was wearing her bleached muggle jeans and purple tank top. Ginny grinned and grabbed Hermione's hand.

They walked down the pristine marble hallways and Ginny rubbed her back soothingly. "We just need to stop by the front desk and get your room assignment, then we'll talk and catch up. I have so many things to tell you! Come on." Soon they were standing in front of a desk where a lady in a magnificent golden robes sat. She looked up as Ginny and Hermione aproached. "Ah, you must be Miss Granger?" she asked kindly. When Hermione nodded, she reached behind her desk and produced a sheet of parchment. "My name is Professor Pond and I am the Headmistress. I will be teaching you Muggle Studies and Potions. Please remember to come down to the Great Hall at six o'clock for the Orientation Dinner."

Hermione nodded and let Ginny lead her down the hallway. "Dorm room 450," she muttered absently under her breath. They found the room and Hermione, still clutching her box full of belongings, pushed open the door. The space was a small apartment like room with a living room, a kitchen and three doors leading off into different rooms. Hermione set down her box lightly and moved around to admire the dorm. The first two rooms were almost identical with a queen sized bed and a window overlooking the city of London. There was a walk in closet, a desk and plenty of space to decorate. The third room turned out to be a bathroom with shiny faucets and soft carpets.

Ginny paused and stuck her head into the bathroom. "Sorry 'Mione, but I have to go. Harry needs me. Though, I'll talk to you later, alright?" Hermione nodded and hugged her best friend before she left. She went into one of the rooms and started to unpack her belongings, taking her time to make sure they were perfect. Hermione went out into the living room prepared to decorate the couch and mantel when she froze at the sight in front of her.

"Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy was sitting casually on the couch, his blond hair shining in the afternoon sunlight. "Granger?" he said incredulously and whipped around to face her. Hermione was surprised to find that he had gotten noticeably more attractive since she had last seen him. His hair wasn't gelled back like it usually was, but instead it was disarrayed and messy. Malfoy's eyes were like silver pools and -

"Hey Granger, why don't you pick your jaw off the floor and stop staring at me. I know I'm very attractive but no need to ogle me." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Despite her irritation, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. "Shut up, Malfoy." she said quickly. She set down her box down and started to bring out pictures to hang up.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked slowly. Hermione replied over her shoulder.

"Putting up some pictures." she said. Malfoy stood up, sneering.

"I do _not_ want my living room surrounded by pictures of a Mudblood and her dirty Muggle family."

Hermione gritted her teeth and turned around. "Look Malfoy, we're going to be living in the same dorm room for the next year, so we might as well just get along."

"Get along?" Malfoy repeated. "Get along? I do not want to 'get along' with a filthy Mudblood like you, let alone live in the same space for a year."

"Fine!" Hermione yelled. "Then why don't you just get out?!" Malfoy glared at her and then got up. He stormed out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sighed and plopped down on the couch, rubbing her forehead. Thanks to bloody Malfoy, she now had a headache. She then decided to put up her pictures anyway, just to piss him off. The clock on the wall soon struck 5:00 and Hermione remembered the Orientation Dinner in the Great Hall.

She rushed out into the hallway and looked around. It was only then that Hermione realized she didn't know which way to go.

"Are you lost?"

A girl was standing behind her with a friendly smile on her face and had just a hint of a southern accent. When Hermione nodded, her grin grew even bigger and she gestured for her to follow.

"You going to the Great Hall for the Orientation Dinner?" the girl asked kindly.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I just didn't know where to go." The girl laughed and smiled.

"I'm Arianne, by the way."

"Hermione."

They reached the Great Hall and Arianne waved before running off to find some of her friends.

"'Mione!"

Hermione turned to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna waving at her. She rushed up to meet them and embraced them fiercely. "I haven't seen you all in ages!" she gushed.

She noticed that Neville and Luna were holding hands, and Harry's arm was casually slung around Ginny's shoulder. Neville had long since filled out, and his arms were now toned and slightly tanned. His brown hair hung shaggy around his face and he had a light sprinkle of stubble right under his chin. Luna meanwhile had dark blond hair that had grown down to her waist. Her sharp grey eyes were full of joy as she embraced Hermione.

Harry's jet black hair was in thick waves down to his shoulders and his green eyes sparkled brighter than ever. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was a faint pink color, and his expression was filled with joy. Ron's hair was redder than ever and his blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. The group sat down at the table, and there was a shrill ringing sound. Everyone turned to face the front where Professor Pond was standing with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome students to another wonderful year at Hogs-Hallow Academy. For those of you that don't know, I am Professor Pond, Headmistress and Muggle Studies teacher. I would like to remind you all that there is to be nobody outside of their respective dorms after 9:00 every night. Students who disobey the rules shall be severely punished." She paused to let her words sink in. "Also, breakfast and dinner are to be eaten in the Great Hall, though there are options to eat in your dorms or to eat outside. The only rule remains that students must return back here by 9:00. Students are to be at classes by 8:30 every morning and shall leave no sooner than your professors say so. Any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Then let us eat!"

Soon the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of laughter and eating as platters of food appeared on the tables and people started to eat. The group of six made cheerful conversation as they ate. Hermione turned and her eyes fell upon Malfoy. He was eating with some people that Hermione recognized faintly from her Hogwarts years. Astoria Greengrass, Marcus Flint, Flora Carrow, even Blaise Zabini. After eating, everyone decided to go back to Hermione's dorm.

Ron, Neville and Ginny started a game of Exploding Snap while Luna, Harry and Hermione sat and talked quietly.

"So, Hermione, Ginny told me that you've been having some problems with Ron?" Luna asked gently.

Hermione sighed. "He's just been...distant." she replied. "He's also been drinking a bit."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry said comfortingly. "I'll talk to him and see what the problem is."

"On the other hand, how are you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed a deep shade of red and smiled secretively. "We've been getting along quite well." he replied. "Things are getting serious and I think...I think I might ask her to marry me."

Hermione and Luna giggled and nudged Harry. "That's quite serious," Luna said. "I hope you two are happy."

"Oh, trust me, we are." Harry replied.

"How did you and Neville get together?" Hermione asked curiously.

Luna's face took on a dreamy expression and she sighed. "We met last summer. I was in Paris working on an exhibition for the Quibbler on a special type of plant that's really rare. While I was there, Neville happened to be the one working with the specialist handling the plant. We went to dinner, and everything just worked out. It's been perfect ever since."

"Aww," Hermione squealed. "That's amazing, Luna. I'm so happy for you."

Before anyone could reply, the door banged open and Malfoy stormed in. He paused when he saw the six students laughing together, and he sneered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Scarface, Weasel, Weaslette, Longbottom, Looney Lovegood and everyone's favourite Mudblood." There was an angry silence before Ginny turned slowly to face Hermione.

"'Mione, you didn't tell us that you were rooming with Malfoy." Everyone's eyes turned to Hermione who was blushing violently.

"I think we'd better go," Neville said quietly. The others stood up silently and bid Hermione goodnight before giving Malfoy the stink eye and leaving.

"Your friends sure are delightful," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Just make sure they're never stink up my place ever again."

"_Your_ place?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "Don't you mean _our_ place?"

Malfoy stepped closer and sneered at her. "Don't you ever think, not even for one second, that I will tolerate living with a filthy Mudblood like you. Just count your blessings that Father can't pay the administration to kick you out of here, otherwise you would be long gone."

"Oh, you mean because he's in Azkaban?" Hermione retorted. She immediately regretted it when shock and pain registered on Malfoy's face before it hardened and he glared at her before storming into his room and slamming the door.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So it's done! Please give me some feedback. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, and if people like it then I just might keep writing. Thanks a ton! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

The next day Hermione woke to find her dorm empty. She quickly dressed and checked the time. It was 7:30, which means she had at least an hour before she had to be at her classes. Hermione stopped by the Great Hall and grabbed a slice of toast before heading down to the main offices. She was intending to ask the Headmistress about her being dorm mates with Malfoy. Hermione had researched it, and technically she was supposed to be room mates with another girl, not a boy. Professor Pond was chatting with another professor and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Miss Granger, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Can I ask you about something?" Hermione asked timidly. Professor Pond led her into one of the offices and then urged her to continue.

"Why am I room mates with Malfoy? I mean, wasn't I supposed to have a girl for a dorm mate?" Professor Pond smiled sadly.

"Ah, yes." she replied. "You see, it has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy has suffered a terrible trauma over the past couple of years. His father is barely alive in Azkaban and his mother is in St. Mungo's, suffering from insanity. He needs somebody to help him, somebody to trust and look up to."

"And you think that _I_ can help him?" Hermione asked incredulously. The young Professor nodded vigorously and gripped Hermione's hand tightly in hers.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I have spoken with Professor McGonagall, your previous headmistress. She has told me that you're a diligent student, and I have faith in your abilities. Also, you were one of the last girls to enroll in our University. We had an odd number of girls and boys, and all of the dorms were filled already. There was one room left, and Mr. Malfoy didn't have a room mate, so we figured you would be a great candidate."

Hermione sighed. "I understand," she said. "But why is Malfoy here anyway? I don't really think that he'd like to go to a university."

Professor Pond shook her head regretfully. "He has nobody to take care of him at home. Last year, he was found in an alleyway after he overdosed on heroin. The Ministry figured that it would be best to bring him here so that he could be taken care of."

Hermione gasped slightly. "Oh my. That's - that's horrible!" She had never known that Malfoy - evil, slimy, Malfoy - had nearly died last year. He must have suffered a lot with his mother being driven insane and his father locked up in Azkaban. The clock struck 8 and Hermione realized that she should be getting to class. On the way there, she bumped into Arianne who was just leaving her dorm.

"Hey Hermione!" she called with a wave. "What class do you have?"

Hermione checked her schedule. "Potions. How about you?"

"Same!" Arianne chirped, and the two walked to their class together. They arrived early and started to talk, and Hermione discovered that Arianne and Ginny were room mates. Arianne had grown up in Tennessee with her muggle-born mother. She had gone to a wizarding school in New York, and then decided to move to London to pursue another career. Soon the class filled up and the lessons began.

At the end of the day, Hermione lugged her books back to her dorm room. As she opened her door, she was surprised to see Blaise Zabini sitting comfortably on the couch. Hermione yelped and dropped her books. "Zabini? What're you doing here?"

He chuckled and leaped to help her pick up her books. "Call me Blaise," he said with a dazzling smile. "And I'm just waiting for Draco to get back. I need his help for my DADA homework."

"Oh, I can help," Hermione replied automatically, and then mentally cursed herself for it. _Why am I helping him? _"I mean, if you want my help." she amended.

"Thanks," Blaise said in relief. "So I'm just stuck on this one here..."

The two of them worked on the homework until Malfoy came in. "Hey Blaise." he said, completely ignoring Hermione. "Do you still need help with that DADA assignment?"

He shook his head and stood. "No thanks," Blaise replied. "Hermione's given me all the help I need." He flashed Hermione a grin and then winked slyly at her, before slinking out the door.

Malfoy glared at her and then went into his room, slamming the door. Hermione was on the couch studying when he came out of his room. He was about to leave when he tripped over something and fell.

"Bloody hell." Malfoy stood up and threw a textbook at Hermione. "Granger, maybe next time you shouldn't leave your books just lying there."

"Ow," she replied, rubbing the spot on her arm where the textbook had hit her. "That's not even mine," Hermione grumbled. "I think Blaise might have left it here before he left."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I need you to get out. I have a guest coming over."

"Get out?" she repeated. "This is my dorm too, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, who's your little 'guest'?"

"None of your business." Malfoy said with a sneer. "Just get out."

"I can't. It's almost curfew, and I'll get in trouble!" Hermione protested.

"Why should I care? Just go away."

Before Hermione could reply, there was a knock on the door, and Malfoy shot her a dark look before opening the door. Astoria Greengrass was in the hallway, smiling seductively at him.

"Hi Draco," she started. "You ready -"

Astoria paused when she saw Hermione sitting on the couch. "Oh," she said in disappointment. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"She's not," Malfoy said quickly. "Granger was just leaving, weren't you?"

Without waiting for her answer, Malfoy pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face.

"What the hell? Open this bloody door, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, pounding on the door. After almost ten minutes of futile effort, she gave up and slumped down outside her door, her head in her hands.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw Ginny looking down at her, faint annoyance in her eyes. "Did Malfoy kick you out?"

Hermione nodded silently as she helped her up. "Yeah," Ginny laughed, "I have to have a talk with that greasy git tomorrow."

They walked in an easy silence to her dorm room. "Can I maybe stay here?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if it's alright with you." Ginny chuckled lightly and opened the door. Her dorm room was almost identical to the one that Hermione and Malfoy shared. Arianne was sitting quietly on the couch studying and grinned when she saw Hermione.

'Hi!" she said. "What's up?" After explaining the situation to Arianne, the three girls decided that Ginny would take the couch. "It's fine, I can just take the couch," Hermione said quickly.

Ginny protested and ushered her into the room. "No, no it's fine. Take my bed and I'll take the couch." She ignored Hermione's objections and left the room. She collapsed onto the soft bed and almost sighed how comfortable it was. Hermione sunk into the covers and almost immediately feel asleep.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He hadn't done much sleeping, more accurately some _other_ activities. Astoria was still sleeping quietly next to him, and Draco quietly slipped out of the bed. Granger would have a fit when she saw that Astoria was still here in the morning. Wait, since when did he care what Granger thought? Draco quickly cast those thoughts out of his mind as Astoria rolled over. He left the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

That was when he noticed that Granger's textbook was still lying on the couch where she had left it. _Stupid Granger,_ he thought to himself as he sighed and grudgingly stacked them on the coffee table. Suddenly the door opened and Granger and Weaslette walked in, laughing about something.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. Weaslette glared at him and completely ignored the question.

"Why did you kick 'Mione out yesterday?" she said angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Draco muttered sarcastically as he went into the kitchen.

"Why is _she_ here?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione. "How come you let her into my dorm?"

"Your dorm?" Granger repeated shrilly. "This is my dorm room too, and it's time that you accepted that!"

Draco found himself getting quite annoyed that Granger and the mini weasel were bothering him. "Well," he sneered. "Maybe you should accept the fact that I don't want to live in the same room as you, let alone breathe the same air as you, you filthy Mudbloood!" Draco immediately regretted it when Granger's face scrunched up and tears glistened in her eyes.

Suddenly the door to Draco's room creaked open and Astoria crept out. "What's going on?" she asked groggily. Hermione brushed past her and went into her own room. Everyone cringed as the door slammed shut and Astoria's eyes widened. "I guess I should probably leave," she said timidly.

She disappeared into Draco's room and then after gathering all of her things, she left. Draco suddenly realized that he was alone with Weaslette.

"You are so stupid sometimes!" she yelled before punching him and then leaving the dorm room. For a second, he stood there in surprise before another sound jolted him out of his shock. He moved closer to the door and regret filled him as he heard the sound of Hermione crying softly.

She sniffled a couple of times and Draco heard her choke on her sobs. Before he even knew what he was doing, Draco turned and ran out of the dorm room, scattering the pile of books that he had neatly stacked on the coffee table.

* * *

**There it is! Please tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the nice reviews and constructive criticism. It's helped a lot and I'm working to improve my writing. I hope everyone likes this chapter :)**

* * *

"Settle down, class."

The Potions classroom grew quiet as Professor Pond paced in front of her desk. "I have just graded your assignments, and I must say that I am highly impressed with all of your high marks." At this point, she stopped and smiled at Hermione. Malfoy snorted nearby before the Professor continued. "However, some of you are lacking in the academic field," she said with a small frown on her face.

"I have decided that we shall do another assignment, just so that I can see how you're doing. This will be a partner assignment -" Professor Pond paused when the class broke out in cheers. "- and I will choose the groups." Everyone groaned and she smiled. "Now, please go sit with your partner when I say your name."

"Jennifer and Dean, Harry and Neville, Luna and Ron, Colin and Mark, Hermione and Draco -" Almost simultaneously, both of them groaned. Malfoy glared across the room and stayed still as a statue, refusing to move like the Professor had instructed. Hermione sighed and stood up. Draco stared at her apprehensively. He was still a bit careful around her since he heard her crying through the door.

"Okay Malfoy," she sighed as she sat down. "Here's how it's going to work -"

"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood!" Malfoy interjected angrily.

"Oh, just shut up already!" Hermione replied hotly. "We have work to do, and I can't afford to lose marks just because you're annoying and insufferable."

"Listen up, class!" Professor Pond called from up front. "I have written the assignment on the board. Please pick one subject and research it with your partner." Hermione squinted to see the board and read off the subjects.

"How about the Baneberry Potion? I've already read up on that one and I think -"

"Oh, of course. Know-it-all Granger already has all the answers." Malfoy sneered. "Why don't you just do this whole thing yourself?"

"Because," Hermione stressed, "We're supposed to work on this together."

"Fine," Malfoy replied petulantly. "Which subject are we doing?"

"I think we should do the Chelidonium Miniscula potion. I haven't read about that one yet," Hermione replied.

"Oh goody." He said sarcastically. "Something that Granger doesn't already know."

Hermione decided not to reply to that and instead shook her head. "We'll meet this evening at the library," she decided.

"What?" Malfoy hissed. "I will do no such th -"

But Hermione had already got up and left to inform Professor Pond of their subject. _Stupid Granger_, Malfoy thought angrily as the bell rang and the class cleared out.

* * *

"Come on, Draco!" Astoria called seductively from in front of him. "Let's go to my dorm and have a little fun. Padma's visiting her mum over the weekend so we'll be all alone." Draco grinned to himself and followed her down the dark hallway. After they both arrived at the dorm, Astoria pulled him to the couch and sat down sweetly next to him. Within seconds both of their lips were locked and Draco found himself getting lost in it. Though her kisses were slightly sloppy, she teased him as they kissed and made his cheeks get hot.

An hour later, Draco was lying next to Astoria. His arm was around her, and she was snoring slightly as she slept. Suddenly, he realized that he was supposed to be in the library with Granger. He was already an hour late, and he knew that she was going to be angry - very angry. But then again, why should he care what she thinks? She was just a know-it-all Mudblood. Draco shook his head and slipped out of bed, questioning what he was doing the whole time. _Stupid Granger_, Draco thought as he trudged out the door and went down to the library.

It was mostly empty and only the librarian, Amatis, was working at her desk at the front. Draco moved around the library until he found Granger sitting at a table by herself. She was reading a thick volume and was scribbling notes quickly. Hermione didn't even look up when he approached.

"Where were you?" she snapped. "I've been waiting for an hour."

"That's not my problem, Granger," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said shrilly. Amatis poked her head around the corner and shushed her. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Let's just work on this, alright?" Malfoy sighed. "I'm exhausted and in no mood for this." Hermione slid over a book titled '_Advanced Potions: A Guide'_, and crossed her arms._  
_

"I've looked up everything on the Chelidonium Miniscula potion and made some notes. Feel free to read it." She said somewhat proudly.

Malfoy skimmed over it quickly, and then slid the textbook back to her. "Great," he said sarcastically. "Of course, you've done all the work. I don't know why I even bothered to come."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said angrily. "Like I've said before, this is a team effort, and you will help whether you like it or not!"

"Shhh!" Amatis hissed in annoyance from around a bookshelf. Hermione and Malfoy apologized, and then turned back to their work.

"We need to make a cauldron of the potion before next week," Malfoy said. "So why don't you just make the potion, and then we can say that it was a 'team effort'." He made quotation marks around the last two words and smirked superiorly at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "So here's how it works..."

The next couple of hours were spent working side by side on the Miniscula potion. Occasionally the two would fall back into their patterns of arguments and insults, but they somehow found a way to work together in a mutual sort of peace. Eventually Amatis shooed Draco and Hermione out of the library and they walked silently back to their dorm together.

Once inside, they stood awkwardly by their doors before Hermione quickly blurted out, "Goodnight.". Malfoy stared at her before entering his room without replying.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 3! I'm sorry it was shorter than usual. I didn't have much time for writing this week. If you liked it, please review and give me some ideas. Also, what do you think about the Draco/Astoria plotline that I'm working on? I feel like Pansy Parkinson has been used too much in Dramione fics so I wanted to use someone different. What do you think should happen between Hermione and Draco to move the relationship along? I need some more ideas. Okay, well the next chapter will be up in a week. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much! I'm really happy that a lot people like the previous chapters, and that there are reviews also. I would like to give a shoutout to one of my reviewers - KWolf909 for giving me an idea for the story. I don't think it's cheesy and I'll definitely use it. I couldn't fit it in this chapter, so I'll be using it in the next one. Thanks for suggesting it :)**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to an empty dorm room. She went down to the Great Hall and grinned when she saw Arianne, Harry, Neville and Luna sitting at the table.

"Hey 'Mione!" Neville called with a grin on his face. Hermione smiled back and sat next to him.

"Hi Neville," she said cheerily. Arianne passed her a plate with some breakfast on it and she happily ate.

"We're going down to Diagon Alley this afternoon," Harry announced, "Ron, Neville and I are getting some Quidditch supplies for the upcoming tryouts -"

"- And we're going shopping too!" Luna giggled.

Arianne looked up suddenly and called out. Everyone turned to see Ron and Ginny rushing towards them. Ron slid into the seat next to Hermione's and grabbed her hand under the table. She felt her face get hot as he ran his thumb gently across her palm. Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry kissed each other lightly before breaking into a conversation.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said. "I forgot to tell you, we're going shopping in Diagon Alley today."

"And what if I don't want to?" Hermione joked.

"Well, then I'll make you," Ginny responded immediately. They both burst into laughter, and soon everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the Diagon Alley trip. When Hermione entered her dorm room, she was surprised to find none other than Blaise Zabini sitting on her couch.

"Zabini?" she asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Hermione had a brief feeling of déjà vu as she remembered the day that she had dropped her books and he helped pick them up. Blaise smirked and stood up.

"I'm just waiting for Draco to finish getting ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today." he responded casually.

"What?" yelped Hermione. "Today? Really? Why?"

Blaise chuckled. "Something wrong, Granger?" Though, before she could respond, the bathroom door opened and Malfoy walked out. His long, blond hair was still wet from his shower and he was bare except for a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Hermione found herself staring at his chest, which was lean and toned. For a second, he almost looked -

"Is there something on me, Granger?" Malfoy sneered. "Or is it too hard for you to stop ogling me?" She blushed and ducked past him into the bathroom. Once inside, she shut the door tightly and leaned against it. Did she just think that Malfoy was good looking? What was wrong with her? Hermione quickly shook her head and took her shower. When she came out, she nearly screamed when she ran into Malfoy.

Draco paused when he saw Hermione walk out. There was a towel wrapped around her, though it barely left anything to the imagination. Her long pale legs were easily visible under the towel that she wrapped securely around her.

"Stop staring, you git!" Hermione demanded angrily before pushing past him and storming into her room. _That disgusting ferret,_ Hermione thought as she got dressed. Just as she slipped on her shirt she heard an angry voice yell out from the bathroom.

"'MIONE!"

Hermione rushed out to find a Malfoy and Arianne glared at each other. "Can you tell him to get out of the way?" The dark-haired girl demanded. "I need to use the bathroom before we leave."

"Um -" she started slowly.

Malfoy made a frustrated sound and ran his fingers through his floppy ungelled hair. "Blaise and I are leaving soon! I need time to get ready!"

"I heard my name," Blaise said, sauntering in. Immediately he paused when he saw Arianne. "Hello there," he said smoothly. "I don't think we've met. I'm Blaise, and you are...?"

"Arianne," she replied shyly.

There was an awkward silence before Malfoy made a disgusted sound and went into the bathroom. Hermione shook her head and watched as Blaise and Arianne went into the living room. The previous argument had already been forgotten and everyone went their separate ways. After dressing, Hermione had to practically drag Arianne away. On the way to the Fireplace Room, Arianne went into her dorm to meet Ginny and to get some of her things.

When Hermione arrived in the Fireplace Room, only Ron was waiting there. He had a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink in his hand and was chugging it heartily. Hermione wrinkled her nose when she saw this. He knew that she disapproved of him drinking. When Ron saw Hermione he rushed forward and enveloped her in a kiss. She felt herself melting into it like she always did. Ron had been a great friend, and over the years he had developed into more than that. She felt like she truly loved him, and Hermione knew that she could always count on Ron.

They broke apart and held hands just as the others entered - Ginny and Arianne, Luna and Neville, then finally Harry. Together they flooed to Diagon Alley. It was busy today, as it was Saturday and mostly everyone was gone. The boys went to the quidditch shops and the girls went a seperate way.

"Ooh!" Arianne squealed. "Madame Primpernelle's just re-opened! I wonder if they have the new Tan Skin Potions that everyone's been raving about. I saw it in Witches Weekly."

The four girls entered the shop and were immediately ambushed by a short blond woman, who Hermione assumed was Madam Primpernelle. She showed them the new Tan Potions and other beauty products. Luna tried a sample and grinned in amazement when her skin turned a shade darker.

"These are amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, picking up a hair-length potion. "I'm going to buy this," she said before going to wait in line. Luna and Adrianne urged Hermione to buy a Tan Potion and Color-Changing Hair Potion. When they had all paid, Ginny, Luna, Adrianne and Hermione left to go find another shop.

Twilfitt and Tatting's was an up-scale clothing shop which Hermione regularly shopped at. Luna immediately picked out a dark colored silk top, but cringed at the price.

"10 galleons and 15 sickles?" she exclaimed. "That's way too expensive."

"Come on," Ginny said. "There's a low price section at the back." The four girls looked around and Hermione found a pretty golden sundress that she could wear on warm days. There was also a pair of pale yellow flats that perfectly matched the dress. Adrianne found a deep purple robe that she thought would look perfect on Hermione, so she added that to her list, too.

A cloak caught her eye and she tried it on. It hung perfectly around her shoulders, and even though it was green and silver, which were Slytherin colors, she still thought it looked good. Everyone finished and they paid before heading down to Florean Fortescue's. On the way, Hermione ducked into the bookshop and told the others that she would meet them in a couple of minutes.

The bookshelf was warm and comforting, with rows upon rows of books, stacked on shelves and up on displays. Hermione found herself getting excited when she saw the new book by Janice Sewkreet in the New Books section. After paying for it, she left the bookshop with a giddy expression on her face.

Inside the Ice Cream Parlour, everyone was sitting at a table. Hermione sat next to Ron and held his hand under the table. Suddenly Arianne poked her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I see Blaise," she said pointing across the Parlour. "Can you come with me to talk to him?" Grudgingly, Hermione agreed and the two girls got up. Hermione sighed when she saw Malfoy.

"Arianne!" Blaise called with a grin. "What a coincidence, I didn't expect to see you here." Both of them started talking and Hermione and Malfoy stood around uncomfortably.

"Perfect!" Arianne chirped suddenly. "We'll be there." Before Hermione could protest, she had been dragged back to the table.

"What did you sign me up for?" she hissed.

"All four of us are hanging out next Tuesday," Arianne said cheerily. Before Hermione could even reply, Harry had asked her a question and she was sucked into the conversation.

That evening, Hermione collapsed on her couch clutching all of her new purchases. She set down her book on the table and went to put the rest of her things away. She went down to the Great Hall for dinner and bumped into Harry and Ron.

"We're trying out for the Quidditch team," Harry said with a grin on his face. "The tryouts are tomorrow."

"Are you coming to watch?" Ron inquired.

Hermione nodded cheerfully. "Arianne, Ginny and Luna said they were coming, so I guess I will be too." Soon everyone arrived and the whole group ate dinner peacefully together, laughing joyously and bonding with each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. New chapters are every week, and don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews :) This is a day early, sorry if you were expecting it to come a bit later. I have realized that Ron and Hermione haven't broken up yet, but don't worry readers. Ron has a part to play in my plot ;) So, I'll keep him in the story, but mentions of him will get more vague as the story progresses. Also, I hope you like this chapter - especially at the end. That was a really fun part to write. On with the story!**

* * *

The next day Ginny dragged Hermione down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the boys tryout for the team. Luna was already there with Arianne and Neville, while Ron and Harry whizzed around overhead. Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy coming down the field.

He was flanked by Blaise Zabini and Astoria Greengrass. He was dressed in a shiny green cape and matching silver gloves. Malfoy's broomstick, the new Silverstar was clutched tightly in his hands as he arrogantly swaggered across the field. The flying instructor, Madam Gamp called the players to attention and everyone met in the middle. Hermione watched as Malfoy briefly kissed Astoria on the cheek before coming to the center of the Pitch.

"I hope Neville does well," Luna said, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap.

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured her. "I'm sure the boys will make the team."

Arianne elbowed her. "Shhh, it's starting!" she whispered.

Everyone on the Pitch rose up on their broomsticks. Once in the air, Ron winked at Hermione before whizzing after Harry. Everyone had already divided into teams. On one side, Neville was a Chaser along with a girl named Jennifer and Dean Thomas. There were two Beaters (a girl and boy who Hermione didn't know), Harry was the Seeker and Ron was the Keeper.

On the other side, Malfoy was the Seeker, Blaise was a Chaser along with McLaggen and a girl named Meghan Hathoway. Hestia and Alec Pucey were the Beaters and a beefy dark haired boy was the Keeper. Madam Gamp blew the whistle and everyone zoomed forward.

Malfoy and Harry hovered above the rest of the players, looking for the Snitch. Neville got hold of the quaffle and passed it to Dean. The pass was intercepted by Blaise, though, and he high in the air. One of the Beaters on Harry's team hit the Bludger at him, but Blaise did a somersault and the Bludger missed him by inches. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry, though as he plunged suddenly. Of course, Malfoy followed him immediately. Inches from the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive and flew upwards.

Hermione watched as Malfoy nearly hit the ground, though at the last second he pulled his broom up. Meanwhile, Blaise had scored two goals and Neville was trying to get the ball to the other side. The Keeper for Malfoy's team missed the Quaffle and Harry's team scored. It went on like this for almost half an hour until suddenly Malfoy zoomed towards the other side.

Harry followed and Hermione noticed Hestia Pucey aiming a Bludger towards him. Before she could even speak, the Bludger zoomed towards Harry and hit him in the back. Almost immediately, Harry tipped off his broom and started to plummet towards the ground. Of course, Malfoy's team used the distraction and scored goals while the other team was watching their Seeker fall.

Beside Hermione, Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. Madam Gamp sped towards the ground and cast a spell on Harry just before he hit the ground. His descent slowed and he floated gently down to the ground. Above, Harry's team was in chaos. Malfoy and his players were scoring goals over and over again. Ron kept glancing frantically between Harry and the Quidditch game.

Suddenly, Malfoy zoomed across the field and Hermione caught a glint of gold. Soon, he had captured the Snitch and started doing victory somersaults over the other players. Malfoy's team landed on the ground and cheered in victory. Meanwhile, the other team had crowded around Harry and Madam Gamp. Luna, Ginny, Arianne and Hermione rushed down to the pitch.

Harry looked terrible - his arm was twisted in an odd position and he was unconscious. His dark red Quidditch cape was ripped and barely hung on his shoulders. Harry had drying blood on his legs and the grass around him was soaked.

"Make way!" Madam Gamp called. She levitated Harry and left the field with him hovering steadily above her. Ginny clutched Arianne's arm and sniffled.

"I hope he's alright," Ginny said miserably. Luna rubbed her back soothingly.

"Come on," Arianne said. "Let's go down to the kitchens and see if we can get some Butterbeer."

Arianne and Ginny left, while Luna and Hermione went down to meet the boys.

"Can you believe that?" Ron bellowed angrily. "Harry's going to be out with a broken arm, all because of them!" The other team glared at them and Malfoy stepped forward.

"It's not our fault Potter couldn't dodge a Bludger," he said casually.

"Well nobody asked you to hit one at him in the first place!" Neville spoke up from behind Ron.

"Sod off, Longbottom," Blaise snapped.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Malfoy ordered. Ron immediately stepped forward and before Hermione could even blink, there was a loud crack. Blood flowed freely down Malfoy's nose and soon both teams were caught up in the fight. Hermione tried to get out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. She felt a dull pain on the side of her face, and before she knew it everything went black.

Hermione woke up to light pouring in through a window. There was a faint pounding in her head and the room spun when she sat up.

"Finally," a voice said behind her. "I thought you'd never wake up."

She turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall. She noticed that there was still dried blood under his nose.

"What happened?" Hermione asked while groaning.

"Well, aside from the huge bruise on your face..."

She glared at Malfoy who had a smirk on his handsome, though still bloody features. "Speak for yourself. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" she said as she stood up. Almost immediately the room began to spin and Hermione would have fallen if not for Malfoy grabbing her arm at the last second.

"Thanks," she said automatically before frowning. _What was going on? This was Malfoy, the rich, pureblooded ferret who bullied her!_

"Don't thank me," he replied with a scowl as he released her arm. "I was forced to do this by the Headmistress. Apparently, I have to watch over you because I'm 'too much trouble for my own good', and I 'need somewhere to calm down'."

"You've got that right," Hermione muttered with a smirk. She averted her eyes when Malfoy glared at her though.

"Go back to sleep Granger." he grumbled. "The more time I have to spend with you, the faster I'll go crazy." Hermione frowned and then leaned back on the couch. Malfoy disappeared, and the distant sound of the shower started. Soon Hermione fell asleep again.

When she woke up, the entire dorm room was silent and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. A strange scent lingered around the room, almost like smoke. It made her choke for a second before she stood up and searched for Malfoy. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, and he certainly wasn't in Hermione's room.

The bathroom was empty, so that only left one other place - his room. The door was slightly ajar, and the smell was even stronger there. Hermione stuck her head in through the door and froze at the sight in front of her.

Malfoy had a cigarette balanced between his fingers, and his head was turned upwards as the smoke drifted slowly out of his mouth. He hadn't noticed her enter yet, but when Hermione let out a small gasp he turned and stood up. Malfoy's eyes were bloodshot and his beautiful blond hair was messy and disheveled. His pale skin was an even lighter pallor than usual.

Both of them stared at each other before he lunged forward suddenly and pinned Hermione against the wall.

"Don't tell her," he said desperately.

"T-Tell who?" she replied, her eyes wide.

"Professor Pond. Believe it or not, this is my only shot at freedom, and I'll be in St. Mungo's by tomorrow morning if she finds out."

Hermione gasped as she remembered Professor Pond talking to her at the beginning of the year.

"I have to! This isn't healthy for you." she retorted.

"Please," Malfoy begged. His silver eyes bored into hers and she felt her resolve weaken.

"Fine," she said quietly. "But first promise me one thing." Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" He snapped. "Money? Is that it?"

"No," Hermione replied simply as she moved towards the door. "I don't want any of that."

"Then what is it?"

There was a thick silence as Hermione considered her answer. In that moment, she didn't care that he was a rich, entitled Pureblood. She didn't care about all of the times that he had tormented her in Hogwarts. For her, this was about helping someone who needed help. Hermione became confident in her choice and replied.

"Just promise me you'll get better."

And then, with a final glance at his pale, shocked face, she turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Yay! Do you like it? Yes? No? Well tell me what you think by reviewing. Okay the next chapter is up in a week :)**


End file.
